Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-104398 discloses a fuel pump. The fuel pump includes a rotor having a shaft; a bearing rotatably supporting the shaft; a reference terminal whose electrical potential is maintained lower than an electrical potential of the bearing; a stator; and a plurality of supplying terminals configured to supply current to the stator. The reference terminal and the plurality of supplying terminals are fixed to a lid member of the fuel pump by insert molding.